Trail on the Dragon Plain
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: After peace is finally made with the Demon World Yusuke thinks it's safe for him to kick back and relax finally, however things aren't so peaceful on the Dragon Plain and it's king is in no mood to play games.


Trial Of The Dragon Plain

By: Syiren

**Prologue**

The spirit world was busy as usual. Koenma was trying to keep a steady rhythm of stamping paperwork and filing them into their correct piles that were stacked on his desk. The ogres were running around with their office tasks trying to get everything done on time. One ogre in particular was heading for Koenma's office. With a heavy sigh he entered holding a red file.

"Koenma sir?" He asked, unsure how busy the prince was behind the large stacks of paperwork.

The only thing assuring him of his boss's presence was the constant thud from his stamp.

"Koenma sir, this is very important!" The blue ogre tried again.

"Not now ogre, I'm busy!" The prince shouted in annoyance.

On any other occasion the ogre would obey and come back later, but this matter was of great importance. "I'm sorry Koema, but there's an urgent matter concerning the Dragon Plain!"

Koenma stopped stamping. "That isn't something to joke about Ogre."

The ogre leaned over the stack of paperwork and showed his boss the file. "I'm not joking sir and I'd wish you'd starting using my name! My name is George."

Koenma opened the file and read the report. As his eyes scanned the page his expression changed from annoyed to worried.

Without warning the several stacks of papers fell over him as George lost his balance and fell into them. Koenma popped out of the mess and flailed his arms. "You big oaf! I was almost done for the day! Now it's gonna take me another three hours to organize these all over again!"

George coward under Koenma's toddler wrath. "I'm sorry sir!"

With his underling in check Koenma opened the file back up and continued reading. With a defeated sigh he closed the file. "This is indeed an urgent matter and I must attend to it at once."

He climbed out of the pile and slid down the hill of papers. "Ogre, I'm going to the human world. That leaves you to clean up the mess you made!"

George blinked in panic at the huge task that was being forced on him. "But, I can't do that! Filing paradises and punishments is your responsibility! Don't you remember the last time you pressed your job on the rest of the staff?"

Koenma remembered all too well that he had received over one hundred spankings from his father the last time he left his work to pile up. "Well then, I'll just have to tell him you messed it up after I had left so it's still your job to clean up the mess. See you later!"

With that Koenma hurried out of the room. "But Koenma!" George shouted, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Koenma was already heading out of the spirit world office and towards a portal leading to the human world.

"This is a job best handled by a Spirit Detective." He stated as he vanished.

**Chapter One**

"Yes! Finally I beat this stupid game and it only took me seven tries!" Yusuke proudly declared.

Life had been pretty dull since his return from the Demon World. He wasn't too complacent about it since he finally had some time to be lazy for once. Someone got up from the other side of the row and approached Yusuke. "Congratulations! I was wondering when you'd see through my strategy."

Yusuke looked over at the girl who was holding out her hand for a respectful shake. "What are you talking about? That was a single player game." He replied with a flat look of annoyance.

The girl shook her head with a smile. "Yes, but it was also a one on one fighter game between a live person and not a computer. So, you were actually fighting against me."

Despite that Yusuke assumed she was being spiteful, she was actually being very sporting. "You know, I haven't been in this city very long, but I've found life here to be very exciting."

Yusuke stared at her for a moment before standing up. "Yeah well, this place is boring compared to the places I've been over the years."

Sliding his hands into his pockets he turned to leave until the girl grabbed his arm. "Really? I'd like to hear about them. You see I haven't been allowed to do much exploring in my life."

Yusuke pulled away and continued walking. "Sure, I'll tell you all about it the next time I'm saving the world." He called as he walked away.

The girl stuck her tongue at him as he left. "Jerk. He could at least be honest when he blows someone off."

Yusuke decided to head home after the arcade. Stopping shortly to get a drink from a vending machine he looked upwards at the sky while taking a sip. "I wish something would happen to get me out of this rut!"

"Wish granted!"

Yusuke nearly choked on his soda as Koenma appeared behind him in his teenage form. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to not sneak up on people when their trying to swallow?!" Shouted Yusuke as he spun around with his fist clenched.

Koenma held his hands up with a nervous expression. "Relax Yusuke, I came here to give you an assignment, nothing more."

Yusuke glared at the teen prince. "What are you talking about? I'm not a spirit detective anymore, remember? Besides, aren't you still in trouble for going against your dad's orders?"

Koenma's expression turned serious. "It's true, I'm still being punished for the choices I've made and it's also true that you're no longer an official spirit detective since your last battle with Sensui...however, this assignment is a matter of great importance and I believe you're the only one that can handle it."

Yusuke was about to make a wise crack about it until he saw the expression on Koenma's face. It was a look of fear and despair. "Alright, I'm listening. What's this about?"

Koenma looked around. "Perhaps we should converse somewhere more privately." Yusuke shrugged and led the way back to his apartment. Once comfortably at home Yusuke sat on his bed. "Alright now spill it. What's this mission you got for me?"

Koenma leaned against the wall and began. "Ever since you first gave your life to save a young child you were aware that the spirit world fully existed,"

"Yeah so? That's old news!" Yusuke interrupted.

Koenma glared at the teen before he continued. "Along with the spirit world there's also the human and demon worlds."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Get to the point! I already know about all the stupid worlds! What's this got to do with the assignment?!"

Koenma sighed with contempt. "But that's just it Yusuke, you don't know about all the worlds, there's still one more."

This got Yusuke's attention. Koenma lightly smirked at Yusuke's expression and continued. "There's another world called the Dragon Plain and it exists parallel to the demon world. You see, among the mythical creatures in human fables the dragons are the most powerful and wide spread. If you look at each culture most of them have a dragon-like creature sewn into its history such as the fire-breathing lizards from mid-evil times and the dragon from the Chinese Zodiac."

"I get it, every culture knows about dragons, so what?" Yusuke blurted out.

Koenma shook his head. "Really Yusuke, sometimes you act more like a noisy toddler then I do." Koenma tried to ignore the finger Yusuke was giving him before he resuming his conversation. "Dragons and demons used to co-exist until the dragons thought better of themselves and sought to separate themselves. It took two dragons to pull it off. One gave his life and his spirit was plunged into the netherworld. The other still lives on the Dragon Plain and has been its supreme ruler since that day."

Yusuke smirked. "Don't tell me, the king of dragons wants to take the human world for himself is that it?"

"No Yusuke, if he wanted the human world he would have taken it when his children were slain here. All those dragons that were slain by knights were his children, very young and not very strong. King Drake is a mighty Dragon Lord, but he is also quite fair. He himself closed the gateway between his world and yours."

"So then what's the big deal if he's closed the gate and he's not evil?" Yusuke asked while laying down.

"While King Drake may not be evil or vengeful, he is extremely feirce and protective. The truth is, he sent a proclamation to the Spirit World vowing that if his daughter wasn't returned safetly to the Dragon Plain then he would re-open the gateway and send all of his minions here to find her and bring her back."

Yusuke laid down and rested his head against his arms. "So, someone's kidnapped her and you want me to save her and by returning her to her daddy I save the world. Sounds typical for a Friday."

Koenma secretly wondered why the idiots are the ones who get all the power. "No Yusuke, she hasn't been kidnapped, she ran away. Had she been kidnapped King Drake would have opened the gate without warning."

Yusuke sat up and looked over at Koenma. "I don't really get whats so bad about these guys coming to find their princess. They'll probably find her and bring her home right?" Yusuke wanted to believe it was that easy, but he knew it wouldn't be. Koenma confirmed it when he walked over to peer out the window.

"No Yusuke, these dragons will be far stronger then the human world has ever seen. These will be trained fighters at their peak. They won't stop their search for anyone and don't care who they hurt. They'll kill anyone who gets in their way without hesitation. The young, the old, the sick, it doesn't matter to them. That's why it's so important to find King Drake's daughter and bring her home."

Yusuke was about to reply when the front door opened. "Urameshi! Yo, you home?" Kuwabara entered as if he owned the place. It didn't help that his apartment was only around the corner on the same floor. In anger Yusuke got up, flung the door open and stomped into the living room only to find it empty. His next stop was the kitchen which was where he should have searched in the first place. Kuwabara was rummaging through the fridge trying to find something to eat, but he also had a guest with him.

"Didn't your mom tell you knock before barging in and raiding someone's fridge?!"

Kuwabara took two drinks out of the fridge and glared at his friend. "Aw c'mon Urameshi, it's not polite to be rude to your guests especially when you're trying to make a first impression."

Yusuke peered at the girl who was hiding behind his friend. "Speaking of which who is she?"

The girl stepped out from behind Kuwabara. Once she saw Yusuke she smiled. "Oh there's no need for that Kuwabara, we've already met. I beat him at the space fighter game at the arcade."

* * *

**_This story is pretty old. I haven't seen this anime in some time, but I found this as I was cleaning out my story folder and decided to not only keep it, but upload it as well. I'll have to watch the anime again to make sure I get everyone in character. That means there won't be an update right away, but there will be one. One of my New Year's Resolutions is to keep up with 'ALL' of my stories. That includes this one. _**

**_Also, yes that girl is an OC, but don't panic. She won't form a relationship with anyone...well maybe one, but not someone who already has a girlfriend from the anime. Promise. ;) _**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. This is purely made for fans, by a fan. No profit is made here. _**


End file.
